freewishfandomcom-20200213-history
TOT3S Chapter one
Chapter one, Meeting? We're not in Iowa anymore. Two weeks after Jan Lora and Liza was found by three separate groups. Liza was standing by the mast of the ship she was on. Her body was healing nicely and her hearing returned after a few days. She sighed and looked at the sky. Finding out that she was once again 10 shocked her more then she let on. It was impossible to change ages. However after no one said got you and was still the same the next time she woke up. It was hard to take in. Still she done the best she could with what had happen. Though she had no idea where she was or where the people was taking her, A tear fell from her eyes as once again she was missing her two sister, Though wiping the tear away did little good as more fell. Soon a sob escaped her lips catching the attention of Rick and a few others. However Rick shook his head and then made his way over to where Liza was standing. You know they are going to be mad seeing as your not following their orders. Rick said sighing. W-why does it matter I'm alone their dead, What's the use. Liza said looking away. Well I don't know who they are seeing as you are the only one we found, However I can say that you never know what happened. They could be somewhere as well. Rick said not sure. Liza shakes her head before moving away. She knew she could be wrong but it would make since. She wasn't one to give up however it was all to much. Listen girl you shouldn't be walking around, You may have healed but your still hurt. Doc's isn't going to like it if you reopen your wounds. Rick said trying to get her back in bed. I am fine this this is nothing I've dealt with worse. Besides if Lora can get beating by morons and Jan can clean house while having the flu. Then I can stand with these little wounds. Liza said growling/crying. Rick sighed knowing the only way she would return to the bed was being knocked out. You do know we are going to be there in the next day or two. And if you keep leaving the infirmary it just be longer before they let you out right. Rick said stepping towards Liza. So I don't care it's not like it matters. We're in the middle of no where. Liza said rolling her eyes. Rick sighed again before placing a hand on Liza's shoulder. Turning his middle finger nail into a needle he then poked Liza using his Devil Fruit '''power' the 'Nemuri Nemuri no Mi. '''After injecting a small amount of purple liquid into Liza, He removed the needle and returned his nail to normal. After a few minutes Liza's eyes started to drop as she had no idea what just happened. Her legs gave way as she fell asleep. Rick catches her and then picks her up bridle style. I'm sorry child but this is for the best. Rick said taking her back to the infirmary. After Rick placed Liza in bed he went back out to make sure everything was going ok. Two days later they made land fall at the Revolutionary Army main base, Rick took Liza off the ship to the infirmary as she was giving a sleeping pill in her food during lunch. Made by Rick himself. He knew she would be awake soon and wanted to make sure nothing happened. After letting the infirmary doctors know what was going on he returned to the ship to help finish unloading it. Meanwhile with Jan she too was healing nicely after two weeks however was doing much better at staying in bed then Liza. She had meet Marco Thatch and Whitebeard and after telling them a few things about herself they decide it would be best if she found out on her own that she was the only one they found. However like Liza Jan was getting bored and decide to go see what was happening. Getting the robe one of the nurses left her she made her way to the deck. Once there however was a different story. Seeing nothing at all besides water confused the hell out of Jan. However what shocked her more was a pirate flag blowing in the wind that looked like the tattoo on Marco's chest. Making her way to the main deck she seen people doing different things. Freaked out she ran until she tripped and landed right in front of Whitebeard himself. Lora Liza where ever you two are I don't think we are in Iowa anymore. Jan said sitting up. Grararara nicely done brat. However you sure you should be out of bed without Doc saying it's ok? Whitebeard asked looking at Jan. Well sir not to be rude but spending days on end staring at four walls, I have to say I needed to see something before I went mad. I think I counted the cracks in the ceiling at least hundred times. Jan said sighing. Before Jan could say anything else Doc rushed over not even noticing Jan. Pops Jan she's gone. Doc said panicking. Doc why don't you look behind you. Whitebeard said. Doc turned around and Jan waved at him while trying to keep a straight face. Doc sighed in relief before scolding Jan. You know how long it took to heal you. Your wounds could reopen. What was you thinking Jan. Doc said. Well Doc I was thinking I'd go mad if I spent another minute staring at the four walls with nothing to do. A girl can take so much of lying down. Jan said smirking. At least you could've asked someone to bring you up here. Doc said sighing. Where's the fun in that? Besides I wouldn't have found out that you guys are pirates. Well you are pirates right? Jan said tilting her head. Grararara you got that right brat. Whitebeard said. Cool though I'm confused you guys act more like family then a group of pirates from books. Is it like different worlds have different ways pirates act? Jan asked wonderment in her voice. Well it depends on who your talking to, Whitebeard said looking at Jan. Well I can't ask Liza or Lora so I'm asking you Grandpa. Jan said like it was the smart thing to do. Doc why not let Jan stay here with me for a bit. Whitebeard asked looking at Doc. I guess that's ok Pops just call if shes in pain or needs her bandages changed. Doc said taking his leave. Once Doc left Jan moved over to Whitebeard and was sitting close. Whitebeard was a bit shocked by Jan's sudden movement however he brushed it off and looked at her. That's the second time you said those two names. Mind sharing with me who they are. Whitebeard said giving a father smile. At first Jan looked down unsure. However wanting to find them and having a feeling both was still alive she started to talk. She first explained how her and Liza grew up together, Both being giving up by their parents. She then talked about how a lady brought Lora to live with then when they was 9, She then went on to explain how they tried to rid themselves from Lora until she went and took something from a group of Punks. The punks took Lora and then Liza and herself went and saved Lora. After finding out that Lora also was abandoned by her parents as well and also finding Lora hated to be alone they started to spend more time together cause they got in big trouble for being out so late. After sharing that the three of them shared drinks becoming sisters, Jan told Whitebeard how no matter what happened nothing got between them. She then told Whitebeard about the day Lora wanted to show Liza and herself something and after going there and seeing it she got a bad feeling. However she couldn't remember anything else. Well it seems the three of you was quite a handful. Whitebeard said before laughing. Well we are sisters even though Lora tends to cause trouble I love her. I just want to see them and well tell them I love them. Jan said wiping her eyes. Whitebeard smiled though his heart was hurting from Jan's tail. He then placed a hand on Jan's shoulder. Become my daughter Jan and I promise I'll help you find your sisters. Whitebeard said. Jan couldn't believe what she was hearing. However seeing the smile and feeling love coming off him Jan couldn't help but tear up. You w-want to adopt me us? Jan said hoping it was true. I'm Yes however not adopt in the way you think. Whitebeard said. Jan got a confused look but then understood as herself Lora and Liza wasn't sisters through papers. I get it I think so no paper work? Just a family that wants us. Jan said looking at Whitebeard. Yes, Whitebeard said. Jan couldn't hold back and hugged him. Crying tears of joy and sorrow at the same time for finally getting her wish. Whitebeard hugged back while also rubbing Jan's back in hopes to calm her some. Soon however Jan was asleep with a smile on her face as bright as the sun. A few nurses helped Whitebeard by taking Jan to the infirmary as Marco came over. It seems we got a younger sister now. Marco said. Indeed however it seems they are from a different world, How did they not stay together. Whitebeard asked concerned. Marco only shrugged as it didn't make any sense to him. Meanwhile with Lora she drew the short end of the stick as her body was healing also, However she was being put through many different experiments. As she ran around the area the scientist told her to run she couldn't help but be happy her sisters wasn't there. She didn't want them to go through the same things she was. As a ding ran though the area she stopped and panted. Blood dripping from her body as they only gave her ''four'' days of rest before making her do different things. The collar still around her neck she wonder once again who the people was and why they was making her do all those weird things. '' Can I s-stop yet, I'm tired hungry and I still see don't see why I gotta do this. Lora said looking towards the door. ''A small yet painful shock went through Lora's body as she fell to her knees. Do not speak brat, Your lucky to be alive. A voice said through the speaker above the door. Lucky my behind, This is worse then being alone. Oh wait I am alone. Lora thought to herself. The door opened and two guards in protective gear enter the room. However Lora's attention was caught by the smell of chocolate that came in with them. Chocolate where's the chocolate me like chocolate. Chocolate. Lora said jumping up and rushing to the door. One of the guards grabbed Lora before she made it out of the door. The other one was confused as Lora was panting one second and seemed fine the next. Brat your not going anywhere. The guard holding Lora said. But chocolate, Lora said looking like someone kicked a puppy. The guard holding Lora growled and started to drag her out of the room. Confused Lora could do nothing as they lead her back to the room they was holding her in. After the guard pushed Lora in the door slammed shut as the guards walked away. Lora didn't let the tears fall as she made her way over to the bed and sat down. Liza Jan I'm sorry I just I hope your somewhere safe. Lora whispered as a tear fell from her eye. Lora wiped the tear away before laying down. Her body hurting and feeling more alone then ever Lora didn't hear as the door was opened by a scientist who had a dart gun in hand walking in. Lora didn't even seem to notice him as he stopped feet away and aiming the dart gun at her. However once she heard it fire and felt something hit her left shoulder she sat up and looked around. Seeing the scientist smirk Lora's eyes grew heavy before she fell asleep, Her head hitting the pillow with a soft poof. The brat is out, Get her to the room. The scientist said lowering the dart gun. Two different guards came in and picked Lora up. They then headed to a different room where the room looked to be a torturer room, After the guards strapped Lora to the bed. The scientist started to hook different IV's to Lora holding different colored liquids. After doing that the scientist then stepped out of the room not wanting their hearing messed up. All to soon the room was filled with a pain filled scream. '' Seems like this brat is different then the others. One scientist said. Indeed they will be happy with the report. Another scientist said. Hope this little runt lasts longer, I'm getting tired of having to tell them the experiment died. A third scientist said writing things down. ''The others nod in agreement as the screams continue, After the first hour it goes quiet due to Lora's throat going raw. Then after another two hours the IV's bags emptied and the scientist order the guards to take Lora back to the room. After the guards return Lora to the room after dumping her on the bed. Lora curls into a ball and slightly cries her eyes out. She felt more alone and empty then ever. Until next time Ja ne! Category:Tails of the three sisters Category:Caring16